


Snow angels

by Leky88



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leky88/pseuds/Leky88
Summary: This story came suddenly and is mainly inspired by the snowfall that hit my city a few days ago.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> This story came suddenly and is mainly inspired by the snowfall that hit my city a few days ago.

It was a quiet Saturday morning in snowy Washington. It was unusual that there was so much snow. Lots of people weren't thrilled about it, except for one little boy who ran to his mom from his room.

"It's snowing! Mommy, Mommy, look outside," Ellie heard from the hallway, which made her to turn to the child‘s voice.

"Pss honey, not so loud, or you'll wake your sister and dad," Ellie told to her six-year-old son, who was calling so enthusiastically.

"Sorry, mommy! But look, it's been snowing all night! We can finally make snow angels and build a snowman" Cody said, still having enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes honey, I see that. But you'll have to wait until Laura wakes up and then have breakfast and then you can go out," his mother explained.

"All right, Mom," Cody replied, looking at the falling snow from the large window, which was offering a view all overt the garden.

It was still snowing and Cody kept watching each flake slowly falling to the ground, swelling the large pile of snow that was already lying on the ground. He was so fascinated by the sight that he didn‘t even notice his sister Laura, who was two years younger, appearing behind him.

"Cody, what are you looking at?" his sister asked, tugging at the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Look, it's been snowing all night," her brother told her, still looking out the window.

No one in the whole house was ready for the whistling and cheering that came from the little girl.

"We'll finally build snowmen ... mom ... mom," the little girl shouted, running to her mother into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know, honey, but not so loud. Your dad came home late and needs to sleep," Ellie told her, stroking her little head.

The little girl just smiled at her mother and ran again to her brother, who was still standing by the window, watching the falling flakes.

Ellie just smiled at both of her children and went on preparing breakfast for her family. Her children didn't even respond when she called at them that breakfast was ready. Both were so fascinated by the falling snow.

"Good morning, family," Nick said, walking over to Ellie and kissing her on the cheek.

"What was going on this morning?" he asked his wife, and sat down at the dining table.

Ellie just smiled and pointed to the children standing by the window, looking out. Nick went to see what his children saw out there.

"What's so interesting out there?" their father asked them when neither of them responded to their parents' calls.

"There’s snow outside, Daddy ... a lot of snow," Cody told him.

"Yes I see."

"We're going to build a snowman ... Daddy, please."

"Will you eat breakfast first and then we’ll see, okay? So hurry up… or your breakfast will be cold," Nick rushed the children to the kitchen.

Both Cody and Laura ate their breakfast as fast as they could and then hurried to their rooms to get their winter clothes on, so they could go out.

"Apparently, the snow is more interesting to them than their favorite pancakes," Nick laughed at the enthusiasm of his children.

"Yes, I guess so.s Cody stood at the window for almost half an hour watching the flakes. Come on, dear, we have to get dressed, too."

"Wait ... what? Ellie, I'm not going out, it's cold out there, and you know how I hate winter," her husband protested.

"Nick ... get your winter jacket and hat and we'll go out," Ellie ordered, smiling at him. She went to check on the children as they got dressed. And she left Nick with all his protests behind.

A little later, the two children started rolling snowballs so they could form their snowman. Despite the initial protests, Nick joined them and began helping them with the creation.

Ellie sat wrapped in a blanket, watching her family trying to make a snowman.

"Daddy, but he's still missing something," Laura said sadly, looking at the three snowballs stacked on top of each other.

"I know, swetie. So what do you say about fixing it? Mommy could borrow us a pot from the kitchen and somewhere I'll definitely find my scarf," Nick replied to his daughter.

"No, I want him to have one of my hats," the girl protested.

"He still missing his eyes and a mouth and a nose," Cody added, running into the house looking for the stones he had collected during the year. In a moment he returned, carrying a bag of various stones. Immediately he scattered them all on the wooden terrace. Meanwhile, Laura found one of her hats and one of Nick's scarfs

.

"We have everything to create the face," Cody smiled, and with Laura’s help he began picking stones.

After working together, they made a snowman's smiling face. Somewhere in the garden, Cody and Laura found some fallen branches and made his hands. Their snowman looked very good.

"Mom, can we all take a picture with him, please?" Laura begged.

"Of course, we have to show everyone how skillful you have been, we have to show off with our snowman," she smiled at her daughter Ellie.

"Uncle Robbie will be jealous, he wanted to build a snowman with me when we were in Oklahoma, but it wasn't snow at all," Laura laughed, adjusting the snowman's buttons.

"And he'll definitely be the first to write something about it."

So Ellie took a family picture with the snowman.

"So now we're going to make snow angels," Cody decided, lying down in the snow and making his angel. He helped his little sister do her thing, told her exactly what to do to succeed. Laura made it right next to her brother. After she got up, she looked at her angel proudly.

"You did it, Laura, but now you have to do it to … mommy … daddy…" Cody grinned at his parents.

Ellie didn't hesitate for a moment and made her snow angel next to her children. After a long persuasion, especially from his children, Nick eventually made his angel as well.

"So now we all have our angel," Cody said proudly, looking at the angel the whole family had created.

"All right, you two are having tea now to keep yourselves warm," Ellie told them, and went into the house to make it.

While Ellie was making tea and some small snack for the kids, a proper snow fight broke out outside. The two children began throwing snowballs at each other, and a little later Nick joined them. Unfortunately, Cody threw his snowball so unhappily, which landed right in Laura's face. Everyone expected the little girl to start crying, but none of that happened. Actually, Laura hit her brother back.

Then the two children began to fight against their father. All three were so preoccupied with the snow fight that no one noticed that Ellie had returned with cookies and tea. She laid everything on the porch table and joined her family in the snow fight. Unfortunately for Nick, the whole family decided that he would be the only target in the fight, and all three began throwing snow balls at him from all directions.

"That’s not fair," Nick shouted as Ellie accidentally threw a snowball right in his face.

"Oh sorry honey, you were in the way of my snow ball, I didn't want to hit you at all."

"Yeah, sure, I can see how sorry you are," Nick smiled at his wife and stroke back.

After half an hour of fighting, everyone went to rest and had cookies and tea, which had cooled in the meantime.

"Daddy, what if we built a snow fort next to the snowman?" Cody suggested.

"Okay, but only after you eat your lunch. And you both have to change into dry clothes so you don't get sick," Nick replied, pushing both children inside.

After lunch, Nick piled up a decent pile of snow and began helping the children to build the fort. Ellie didn't want to get involved, so she just watched them and took videos and photos of their efforts. When the evening arrived, they had the snowman and the fortress built. Their day could not have gone better. It was beautiful, a lot of snow fell. The children enjoyed the day. It was simply a perfect family day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and will like it. I will be happy for any feedback. 😉😘


End file.
